ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Crisis on 2 Universes
Plot Story It was a good summer Morning For Sora, the last 2 months after the defeat of Mephiles and Vexerion, Radient Garden has changed. As he walked to time square to see his friends. he saw his other friends and good Heartless along the way Merlin was washing his windows, Leon was training the new recruits, Sly, Zip and Lunk were looking at the shapes of the clouds, Leon's Mercenaries were on patrol, Saw Wheeljack taking to Jolt, and saw Lurk Lizard and Veli lizard fixing a car, Ventus is very nervous with his first date with Aqua and Kairi was following Sora. When Sora and go there he saw his friends playing kickball. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome against Trickmaster, Phantom, Stealth Sneak, D-rex jr., Parasite Cage and Guard Armor. Sango and Miroku watched them next to Kurt Zisa and Kohaku Utile they were surprised when Sora Arrived they were talking when Kurt Zisa Saw a missle and saved Sora. It was Starscream! they fought they alongside IronHide then he got away Ironhide told Sora and the other that the city is under attack by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Leon's Troops are in war on the field along side the good Heartless against Vehicons and Doofenshmirtz's cyborg Heartless an robots! Major Monogram send more troops and sends Angent P to help Sora and his friends. Meanwhile Megatron and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's are watching the battle from their air fleet until Starscream reports them that Sora is back and he Optimus is there to. Megatron is leaving the bridge and goes to find his enemy outside Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried to stop him from leaving. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Perry went to Doofenshmirtz's ship while Kurt zisa and Kohaku help Ratchet and Sideswipe Face off Brawl and Breakdown. Meanwhile a trooper and a Heartless saw a boy lying down on the ground unconscious so they bring him back to Radiant Garden. Optimus was Fighting Megatron Cloud was helping him and Barret too. When Sora and his got to the Bridge Dr. Doofenshmirtz alled his mech Drones until they destroyed them all they Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Perry gave Doofenshmirtz a good beating. then Megatron overheard and ordered all Decepticon a retreat Starscream "Lord, Megatron, what about Doofenshmirtz?" "He's nolonger " Sora and the gang brought Dr. Doofinshmrtz in custity and Yuffie was excited Also Major Manogran ordered Leon's troops to take him to the Galactic Prison along with the other villains. Sora and everyonelse was having a victory party until a trooper stops it"Stop, this is emergency!" they put the boy on a table until he wakes up. Padme, Anakin and Asoka heard what happend Kurt Zisa called and told them. The boy started to wake Padme asked him "Hey there little boy, whats your name" he called himself Ben Tennyson and he saw himsilf 10 years old again then Tetrax arrived "Ben, There you are!" Sora and his friend were ready to attack but Ben told him hes a friend Sora looked at his watch "Nice watch" Ben told him it's the Ultimatrix suddin'ly they hear a loud noise Tetrax went "Oh, no! He followed me" Kagome ask "Who?" Boom! Vilgax came in! "Hello, Tennyson!" Sora asked "Who are you?!" "Im am Vilgax, Coquerer of ten worlds" Sixsix was next him. Ben told everyone he can handle those two, Padme told "Don't, you'll only get hurt!" Tetrax said to her "Don't worry, show them what you got you got, Ben" Ben dialed his Ultimatrix and pressed he transformed into as he says "Humongousaur! Sorry you have to see this" everyone was shocked . Asoka was empressed and Sora went "Wow! Ben thats realy cool" then Humongousaur battles Vilgax, while Sixsix makes a move for Sango Until Miroku stept in to defend his girlfriend Tetrax helped him and someone threw jawbreakers Kairi said "Who are they?" Tetrax said " these are my other friends Ed, Edd but call him Double D and Eddy!". Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy helped Ben take down Vilgax. Humongousaur pressed his chest to become Ultimate Humongousaur!.Then Kagome asked him and Sixsix "Alright squidface where did you and your friend came from?" "That's non of your Concern! We'll meet again, Tennyson!!. Evily" then Vilgax and Sixsix teleported away. After that Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Everyone wants to what is going on. Tetrax explained to them that he, Ben and the Eds aren't from this Universe but from another. Anakin didn't believed it first until Sora did'nt know there's another universe. Tetrax continued and told everyone that thier friends are bieng attack by a organization of Villains not the one Sora knows. Until Azmuth appeared to check on Ben's Ultimatrix. Mickey asked them how are they suposed to get there. Dr. Von drake came in and he found away to solve their problem he built a universal portal Sora and his Friends wants to help Ben, Tetrax, Azmuth and the Eds so they came with them through the portal besides they want to make new friends. Ravage was speiying on the sealing downloading the information back to Megatron the Megatron saw the portal blueprints so he commands the construction to build thier own Universal portal While he checks on thier ultimate Decepticon (Trypticon). Meanwhile Mojo-Jojo, Dr. Animo, Biowulf, Van Rook, The Delightful Children and Charmcaster were torturing The Powerpuff girls, #'s 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Dexter and Professor Utonium to know where's the Key. while the others search for it in their outpost before Mojo could destroy Professor he and the other Villains saw a bright light like someone' s coming. Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Tetrax, Ben 10 and the Eds passed through. and started to attack the Villains Kagome and Kairi frees the other heroes. Blossum and Bubbles thanked them and Buttercup start to beat up Mojo. Ben transformed into XLR8 to defeat Dr. Animo's mutant crab/Lobster hybrid. The KND are battling The Delightful Children with the help of Goofy and Donald. Gwen defeated Charmcaster Kevin knocked out Van Rook cold. The Villains are defeated Gwen was surprised to Ben alright except hes ten years old again she thinks Hex has something to do this She and Kevin met Sora and his friends by thanking them # 4 saw Biowulf calling reinforcements RRBs there was no time to explain they have to get out of there, Dexter called Max Tennyson to pick them up. Ben introduced Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to Granpa Max as he brings The Mecha-Vehicle. while they're going back to HQ Kevin picked something of their radar Blossom saw that that the RRBs are know as The RowdyRuff Boys! Sango and Miroku saw them they look alike and their not alone Protoboy came to destroy the Jet until Robotboy and Robotgirl arrived to save the others. Tommy was on the jet as they both super activate. They all battled in the sky until the decide to escape with a cloaking device and escaping The RowdyRuff Boys and Protoboy. Meanwhile the the 9 family heads, Mojo Jojo, Van Kleiss, Mandark, Father, Kamikazi (with Constantine along side him), Aku, Zemerik, Captain Kalus and Vilgax are having a meeting about the new strangers from another universe and Mandark thinks they're not to be underestimated. Father wants to know about the outpost and the turf but Van Kleiss told him told him to "forget about it They'll divide the action between the 9 of us." Father talked back 'Who made you the boss? Evo!" Mojo stopped the bickering "Enough! More details latter. for now, Van Kleiss owns the territory" Vilgax agreed then they all met Megatron and Starscream who came to tell them about their secret weapon to defeat their enemy by finding Dark Energon then they send few villains to intersept the heroes they send Aggregor, Brawl, Thundercraacker, Knockout, Skalamander, Albedo, Circe, Shockwave, and Felonious Hexx also a few Vehicons. Sora and the gang have made it to the Providence HQ then Sora saw 2 Aliens guarding the gate named Bivalvan and Ra'ad who are freinds of Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Ben introduced them to Sora and his friends when Optimus followed them along side with other Autobots incase if the Decepticons are here. Bivalvan showed them inside along the way, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara met Rex and Bobo in the hallways then they saw P'andor in a quarintin room inside his suit and they saw a test drone crashed through a door Bivalvan and kevin knows it's Andreas in the training room that would explain the earthquakes they all see Andreas destroying test drones then he was surprised to see Ben having new friends then gave a big hug to them. Then they went to central command Characters Heroes (Disney and Cartoon Network) *Sora *Kairi *Mickey mouse *Donald duck *Goofy *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Inuyasha *Kagome Higurashi *Miroku (boyfriend of Sango) *Sango (girlfriend to Miroku) *Shippo *Kirara *Shikosu (male twin tail) *Kohaku *Phineas and Ferb *Isabella *Baljeet *Buferd *Perry the Platypus *Candace *Major Monogram *Carl *Dr. Von Drake *Leon *Aerith *Cloud *Cid *Yuffie *Barret *Vivi *Merlin *Aladdin *Genie *Abu *Iago *Hercules *Phile *Pegasus *Lilo *Stitch *Jumba *Pleakley *Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) *BumbleBee (Transformers Prime) *Arcee (Transformers Prime) *Ironhide (Transformers Prime) *Bulkhead (Transformers Prime) *Ratchet (Transformers Prime) *Omega Supreme (Transformers Prime) *Silverbolt (Transformers Prime) *Jetfire (Transformers Prime) *AirRaid (Transformers Prime) *Rodimus (Transformers Prime) *Scattershot (Transformers Prime) *Cliffjumper (Transformers Prime) *Sentinel Prime (Transformers Prime) *Sideswipe (Transformers Prime) *Jolt (Transformers Prime) *Skids and Mudflap (Transformers Prime) *Hotshot (Transformers Prime) *Jazz (Transformers Prime) *Warpath (Transformers Prime) *Breakaway (Transformers Prime) *Wheeljack (Transformers Prime) *Grimlock (Transformers Prime) *Slag ( (Transformers Prime) *Sludge (Transformers Prime) *Snarl (Transformers Prime) *Swoop (Transformers Prime) *Jack Darby *Miko Nakadai *Rafael "Raf" Esquivel *Ben Tennyson (10 yrs old) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Elena Validus *Andreas *Bivalvan *P'andor *Ra'ad *Galapagus *Tetrax *Alan Albright *Pierce *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Azmuth *Ed, Edd(Double D), & Eddy *The PowerPuffGirls (Blossum, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Tommy *Robotboy *Gus *Lola *Professor Moshimo *Dexter *Computor *Number's: 1,2,3,4 and 5 (K.N.D.) *T.O.M. *Rex *Noah *Bobo Haha *Dr. Holiday *Agent Six *Providence agents *White Knight *Zak Saturday *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Doyal Saturday *Fiskerton *Zon *Komodo *Samurai Jack *The Scotsman *Battle Force 5 **Vert **Zoom **Agura **Stanford **Sherman and Spinner **Tezz **A.J. **Sage *Anakin Skywalker *Padme Amidala *Obi-Wan Kanobi *Ashoka Tano *Yoda *Aayla Sacura *Mace Windu *Kit Fisto *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Shaak Ti *Plo Koon *Rex *Cody *Admiral Yularrin *Clone Troopers *Super Robot Monkey Team: **Chiro (Leader) **Antauri **Nova **Otto **Sparx **Gibson **Roller (new orange monkey) **Flare (new female purple monkey with a ponytail) **Jinmay *Mac *Bloo *Wilt *Coco *Eduardo *Frankie *Mr. Herriman *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Erwin *Omi (was seen in AJ) *Raimundo Pedrosa (was seen in AJ) *Kimiko Tohomiko (was seen in AJ) *Clay Bailey (was seen in AJ) *Dojo Kanojo Cho (was seen in AJ) Villains (Disney and Cartoon Network)) *Aku *Demongo *Megatron (Transformers Prime and the main villain) *Starscream (Transformers Prime) *Shockwave (Transformers Prime) *Brawl *Dead End *Soundwave **Ravage **Ratbat **Frenzy *Bonecrusher *Blackout *Onslaught *Thundercracker *Sunstorm *Skywarp *Ramjet *Thrust *Slipstream *Breakdown *Knockout *Skyquake *Lugnut *Demolisher *Cyclonus *Blitzwing *Ransack *Crumplezone *Vehicons (megatron's foot soldiers) *Eradicon Force 5 (group of drones that transform in the Battle Force 5s' vehicles) *Trypticon *Mojo Jojo *The RowdyRuffBoys (Brick, Boomer and Butch) *The GangGreenGang **Ace **Snake **Arturo **Grubber **Big Billy *Naraku *General Grievous *Count Dooku *Asajj Ventress Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts